Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a magnetic memory device, and in particular, to a magnetic memory device with a perpendicular magnetic tunnel junction.
Due to the increased demand for electronic devices having a fast operating speed and low power consumption, semiconductor devices used in those electronic devices must also provide a fast operating speed with a low operating voltage. A magnetic memory device has been suggested as a way to satisfy such requirements. For example, the magnetic memory device can provide technical advantages, such as low latency and non-volatility. As a result, the magnetic memory device is being regarded as an emerging, next-generation memory device.
The magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). The magnetic tunnel junction may include two magnetic layers and a tunnel barrier layer interposed therebetween. Resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction may vary depending on magnetization orientations of the magnetic layers. For example, the resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction may be higher when the magnetic layers have anti-parallel magnetization orientations than when they have parallel magnetization orientations. Such a difference in resistance can be utilized for a data storing operation of a magnetic memory device. However, more research is still needed to be able to successfully and efficiently mass-produce the magnetic memory device.